Smooth Mate, Real Smooth
by Nonsence Incororated
Summary: i dont think that hallowmere was right but i couldnt find what i was looking for hope you enjoy. this was also used as a school project.


Smooth Mate, Real Smooth horror story (rewrite) (Different MC)

"It was Halloween, I was sitting in the living room watching child's play when I heard the knocking at the window of the flat I moved into when I moved to Brittan. It started out like tapping but then got louder and louder almost like there was someone there. I turned off the movie thinking that it was on that but the noises continued. I got up and went into the kitchen and got my hunting knife that I had hidden so that if anyone broke in they wouldn't be able to find it. I headed back into the living room the find a man in there holding a Revolver in his hand. I backed away slowly as I didn't want to be seen but it was too late I bumped into the door frame and made noise and he turned to look at me. Neither one of us did anything for a few minutes he just stood there looking at me, looking at me in a way that a lion would it's pray. I moved to get around the corner and that when all this started going down. Every time I took a step he would take three and would be closer to me. I held up the knife to show that I was armed and wasn't afraid to use it. Usually I don't get freaked out by this sort of thing but he came in through the window which people don't usually do, I ran into the bedroom and locked the door to give me some time to think about what I was going to do. I grabbed my rifle that was under my pillow the only place I would think to look for one and aimed it at the door. The door swung open as he had shot the handle I ran outside into an all alleyway that was next to the flat to wait out if I could, which I did for a rather long time. I went to head back into the flat when he popped up in front of me. "going, somewhere are we?" he said to me as he shot the ground near my foot to scar me. Which worked. I stepped back and held up my rifle and he moved away and I ran back into the flat to try and hide _real manly Xander_ I thought as I reached my bathroom that was down the hall from my bedroom and locked the door. I was starting to get real scared I know it was Halloween and all but still this guy was starting to scar me bad. Everyone I had ever been with did always say I was the girl in the relationship and this was only proving it. I could hear him laughing and I had heard it before and I could work out where I had heard it from. He unlocked the door from the outside which I didn't even know was possible and I lived here granted I have only lived here for a few days. "why you trying to hide from me Xand, I only want to catch up and hang out" I knew that I knew this voice but he had a mask on so I couldn't tell who it was. "no" I finally said as I ducked under his arm and ran for the front door. I sat my hands on the door as I did once before and he shot me, shot me between where my hand was and my head. I had left the rifle in the bathroom as I dropped it when he came in. "ok, I'm out of bullets game over you win" he removed the mask. I was shocked when I saw who it was. It was Fred my boyfriend of five year a of course no one knew about it our sort of relationship wasn't excepted yet but one day we hoped that we could marry. I went up to him once he had put the gun down and hit him square in the chest enough to show that I was angry and not hurt him. "you really scared me you know" I said as I went into the kitchen to get a drink as with all the running I had worked up a thirst. "I know, happy Halloween" he grabbed my drink drunk it all. _Thanks._ I grabbed out the whiskey that I kept in the fridge and opened it and we drunk it together me getting more for acting like a scared little girl. "so how about we finish watching that movie then go to bed so we don't get any trick or treaters?" he said to me as he walked over to the couch and turned the movie back on. "fine" was all I said. I fell asleep maybe half way through the movie and Freddie carried me into my bedroom and join me in bed. We didn't wake up until the next day" Fred and I were telling the story about Halloween 1998 once again to our kids that we adopted five years ago as it was their favourite bedtime story. Fred and myself were now twenty-five and the kids were six and five. We had two girls: Cordelia and Willow. Willow was the older one and always insisted in the story. I was always more than happy to tell it as I t would put them straight to sleep when I finished. once I was done in their room and I went to find Freddie so that we could go to sleep as well.


End file.
